The People That Glow
by CaTaLiDe
Summary: Dawn couldn't help but go out to check on the crying girl. She was too kind hearted to let someone out there alone. Only after realizing it wasn't a girl at all she regrets ever stepping out side of her room at the Pokémon Center. Stuck in an unbelievable situation with Paul, it's easy to tell that the only ones who can them are themselves.
1. The Crying Girl

**SIDE NOTE: I'm going to include the story photo when I am done drawing it..**

**I do not own Pokémon, all characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Dawn kept tossing and rolling over in bed. Her hair tangled in knots from all of her movement.

She sighed in frustration. Nothing was comfortable enough. The covers were too warm. Her pillow wasn't fluffy enough. It seemed as if her arms kept getting itchy. Lastly, her eyes just wouldn't stay shut!

Being unable to fall asleep wasn't an occasion she was used to having. She usually fell asleep and woke up with no problem. The only times Dawn recites not being able to have her full slumber are when she was too giddily for a contest on the following day.

Dawn finally sat up after giving up on trying to sleep. She quickly scanned the digital clock. A green light read exactly 3:47 AM. I was almost four in the morning. With a grunt, she fell back onto her matress. Dawn looked out the window of the Pokemon Center. The grey lighting of the moon shone into her eyes as she stared at it. Not a cloud was in the sky but stars still couldn't be seen.

Dawn felt more awake as she rubbed any tiredness from her eyes. Her sighting now adjusted to the darkness of the room. She looked upon her two friends sleeping soundly, envying that they were at peace. Since there were only two beds in the one room, Ash and Brock shared a bed as Dawn got her own. She had felt slightly bad but then realized that their bed was a king sized one so they would have plenty of space.

She looked back out the window. Everything was dark. The trees looked of sketchy shadows, shielding any wild Pokemon sleeping around, or any up and alert in the night.

Nothing moved or interested her in the scene. It all was boring as she slowly felt a weigh on her. Dawn was relieved when she noticed her mind growing tired. She turned in her bed one more time and held the covers close to her chest.

_"Go to sleep. Go to sleep. Go to sleep." _She chanted over and over in her head. To no luck, she felt more awake than before.

With a silent groan, Dawn turned over in her bed, pushing her messy blue hair out of her face. She stared up at the pale ceiling, rough patterns covered it as her mind created images from the paste. She pushed herself up once more. Scanning her room, she saw the mess of Ash's clothes lying around. Brock was more neat as he had everything folded into his bag at the corner of the room, out of everyone's way.

Dawn looked out of the eventless window once more. She thought if she couldn't sleep at least she could watch a nice sunrise to pass time. It was still dark outside. It was all the same before, except for one strange thing.

Dawn furrowed her eye brows as she got out of bed. She silently crossed the soft, white carpet before leaning closer to the window, looking out to get a better view than before.

A little girl sat outside, crying. It was hard to see who ever it was, she was too far away. But there was one thing very noticeable. It looked as if the child was... glowing.

'That couldn't be though,' Dawn thought to herself,' people don't glow.' She didn't over think the light that surrounded the girl. Dawn was more worried on why a kid would be left outside at night alone and crying.

Dawn moved swiftly, trying not to wake Ash and Brock. She didn't bother getting changed as she pulled on her pink boots, tucking in the hem of her pant legs. As she continued to walk out of the room, she combed a pocket brush through her hair. Dawn wasn't putting her look before the needy little girl, she just wanted to make sure her bed head wouldn't scare anyone.

The summer air was more cool at night than during the day. 'It's still humid out,' Dawn absently thought as she walked quickly along the sidewalk.

The scene from her bedroom had changed when she got to where the little girl was. Now not only was there one person, but now three people stood there. Dawn continued walking towards them. It become clear that two were bright as one didn't shine.

"Hello?" Dawn called out. All of them turned to her, she felt under pressure looking at them.

It didn't take long for her to notice a very important detail. This made her gasp and freeze in place. She was close enough to tell who the people were.

Paul stood off, away from the ones that were glowing. His purple hair covered his eyes that looked darker than usual. Not surprisingly, he scowled at her. Dawn could tell he really didn't want her there.

But what shocked her more was she recognized _another _Paul and **herself**.

She now saw the girl that stood alone crying was her. She looked exactly like Dawn. Her hair was ocean blue, her eyes twinkled as they matched her hair, and she had light pink lips. The other Dawn wore her everyday clothing; a white beanie placed firmly on her straight hair, a pink scarfed was tied loosely around her neck, pink boots matched the pink skirt, and a black vest covered most of the white tank top underneath it. The only difference was that she was _glowing_. Not a single shadow was casted behind their light.

"Go back inside," Paul commanded.

Dawn didn't listen to him. How could she just leave this all behind?

"Who are you?" Dawn felt terror as she asked her double ganger.

Dawn remembered how she met a princess that looked just like her, but that was different. The princess didn't gleam at all.

Both of the copied strangers smirked at her. They didn't look friendly at all. A menacing hue clouded their eyes. Their full attention was now on Dawn, leaving Paul out of their minds.

"Dawn," he said more sharply, causing her to slightly jump, "Go. Back. Inside."

Too bad for Dawn, she felt as if she couldn't move. Something was holding her in place.

Dawn trembled as she looked down at her own feet. Her breath hitched up, causing everything in her system to slow down before her pulse began to race. Her eyes widened at what she was looking at.

A white haze grew around her feet. It held the same hue as the other people did. Dawn tried to move out of place, struggling against something that couldn't be there.

'What is happening?' She yelled in her mind.

She saw the cloud grow up her legs, slowly with so much suspense. It was icy cold through the fabric of her boots as she couldn't help but shiver.

"Help me," she cried with a plead, reaching out her arms to grab onto something. Dawn wanted to pull herself out of this. Unfortunately, there was nothing available. In the open grass field, there were no trees in the backyard of the Pokémon Center. It was wide specifically for Pokémon battles and training for any residents.

Dawn continued to squirm in place as Paul yelled out.

"Let her go! I don't know why the hell you brought her into this!" Dawn paid no mind to his cursing. Usually foul language catches her off guard, making her upset, but now wasn't the time. It also wasn't that unexpected from Paul.

Dawn looked away from her legs, hesitating on her struggle to be free. Paul still looked much more calm than how he sounded. His fists weren't clenched, or at least she couldn't see them, they were stuffed in his pockets as usual. His eyes were narrowed at the intimidators.

Side by side, the strangers silently giggled. A laugh of joy from Dawn's discomfort.

Paul yelled out one more time. "She has nothing to do with this! Release her!"

Dawn never heard him yell so much. She wondered if anyone else could hear Paul too. If another person will see them and help her. She was scared that Paul wouldn't.

"Paul," Dawn whined, becoming nervous of the fog that inched towards her knees. He tore his gaze away from Paul and Dawn Two.

Seeing the bluenette in such a situation he pitied her. For once he felt sorry for the coordinator he never paid a second thought to before. Why would he? She was the one that always followed around Ash. He despised Ash so much that he despised any of Ash's friends who were also goody-two-shoes. People that do nothing but go out of their ways to do good deeds for others.

Paul felt everyone's eyes directly on him as he swiftly moved to Dawn. He didn't stumble in his steps as usual. He was smooth and fast making it towards her. Dawn never seen his move that fast. It took only two strides for him to make it to her.

"I told you to go inside," Paul grumbled under his breath, "You should've listened to me. You're an idiot for not."

Paul placed his hands under her arms. Dawn wanted to instinctively push him away, not being used to being touched. She was caught off guard when he lifted her up, out of her boots that remained in place. Dawn let out a small yelp at this, earning her a bleak look from Paul. She blushed at her girlish noises.

"Come on," Paul lowly snarled as he grabbed Dawn by her wrist. Dawn casted a look over his shoulder, staring at the two people for a moment. She couldn't wrap her head around what was happening. Everything was moving too fast without an explanation.

With out an option, Dawn found herself motioned forward by Paul. She ran fast, almost slipping with out any shoes on. Paul didn't help much with steadying her. Dawn quickly flashed a look behind her, not wanting to take too long and knock off balance. She was shocked when seeing the glowing people disappeared.

Dawn took this as a sign to stop. "Wait," Dawn was still moving, unable to slow down against Paul's grip on her shirt. "They're gone!" She exclaimed, trying to get him to calm down. Dawn never seen Paul so flustered before. He was always so calm, or at least he was the few times they had met before on occasions. Paul was snarky with his eyes shielded behind his bangs, now he looked different. Now his hair stuck to his face, framing his temple.

"Trust me," his voice was louder than usual," They aren't."

Dawn made sure to be faster than she usually was. She feared that if Paul was too quick behind her, she'd cause him to trip over her feet. Dawn was shy about her often clumsiness that rubbed off on others. Not only did she not want to fall, Dawn wanted to get back inside as soon as possible.

Paul sensed that that was what Dawn wanted. He just didn't want to get the girl caught up too deep in his problems. There was nothing special about Dawn to him. He didn't want _anyone _being stuck with him. Dread weighed in his gut as something told him it was too late for that.

Both teens padded on the paved sidewalk that led around the building to the entrance. Dawn could see it, it was so close.

Before she could grab the handle, the same icy feeling trapped her. This time it inhabited Paul as well. Dawn felt like she would fall over from the sudden stop but the white haze supported, or forced, her up.

Dawn turned her head back at Paul. She could see how he was in the same distress as she was. Looking down at his feet, Paul saw the white haze that tried to engulf Dawn before. Both were defenseless with no help. Paul left his Pokémon in his room, only planning on coming outside for a very short moment. Dawn too, left all of her partners in their Pokeballs.

The "clouds" felt even more cold to Dawn than before with out having her boots work as insulators. Paul couldn't pull out of his shoes and spring free, he was already ankle deep into the substances, or it rose ankle high.

Both struggled to get free. Dawn felt silly, she must've looked like Ash trying to dance, and he wasn't the best dancer there was. Dawn looked away from her feet and legs, feeling the coldness rise. She was hoping to see anyone around that could help. The streets were emptied in the old, peaceful town. Dawn didn't feel at peace, she saw the people again.

They were closer than she was to them before. Instead of twenty feet away, both beings stood no more than five feet in front of Paul and Dawn. Being this close she could see that in fact they were _not _exact replicas of her and Paul. Before they just had a sinister look in their eyes, now it seemed much worse. Their skin had tiny cracks in it. It reminded Dawn of a glass doll with pale skin that is easily scarred.

"Paul," she quivered. The young man didn't even notice Dawn had stopped moving, although now there wasn't much moving available. The fog encircled both of them up to their waists. Paul slowly unclenched Dawn's shirt, he was now aware that before he held onto her.

Paul saw them close to him. He narrowed his eyes at both creatures, feeling irritated with the other Paul imitating his glares before clenching his stomach as if he couldn't breathe from so much joy. Dawn could just imagine the sounds coming out as snarls than laughter. They were mocking Dawn and Paul.

She wondered with horror if Paul saw their marks earlier. The marks on their skin that made her believe a single touch can cause the manipulators to shatter. "Stay away," Dawn screeched at them. She didn't know for a fact that they meant harm, but they weren't making a good first impression.

"Dawn," Paul hissed under his breath," _shut up._" Dawn turned to Paul with a hurt expression as he just glared right on through. He couldn't think clearly with Dawn's squeaky voice. Both turned back to their copies. They came closer and closer.

Dawn shivered viciously with the icy feeling creeping up her spin. The trainers were caught in the mist up to their throat, held securely in place. It felt like cool trickles of water rushing up her body as it rose higher and higher. Dawn was about to speak once more but found it impossible. Her mouth was covered as well. Dawn felt her face being buried in haze.

Dawn was blinded by a glowing light, covering her view. She could only rely on her other sense. It smelled heavily of dust, such as an old antique would smell. Death filled the air with a stinging touch. It was almost unbearable but she had to put up with it anyways. More hoarse laughter surrounded them. It was the devil cursing their minds with evil Dawn thought. Her skin stung from the cold. It felt very fragile, as if it would shatter apart.

Dawn whimpered through her sealed mouth. She knew she should have just stayed in bed. So what if she couldn't sleep? She could've tried for another two hours. 'This is what I get for wanting to help a crying girl,' Dawn thought regretfully.

And then for a moment everything stopped. The laughter vanished as it was quiet, other than the pounding of Paul's and Dawn's heartbeat. The glowing stopped in her vision. It became dark, pitch black. She still couldn't see anything. The numbing coldness never stopped.

The peaceful feeling didn't stay long. Dawn felt the agonizing pain in her chest. She felt her heart struck with something, or more accurately, she felt something go _through_ her heart.

'I'm going to die', she hopelessly thought.

The midnight summer muck in the air over came the icing fog. Both Dawn and Paul were lifted from their imprisonment that supported them up. It was clear they felt the torture given to them as they fell to the ground, falling into a deep sleep.


	2. Invisible

**Chapter 2: Invisible**

* * *

"_Dawn..._"

The young girl rolled onto her back, letting out a small annoyed moan.

"_**Dawn... "**_

The bluenette couldn't help but mumbled something inaudible about sleeping in for another few hours. A frustrated sigh was let out above the girl.

"DAWN!"

This woke her up. Dawn jumped with a girlish squeal. She sat up quickly, startled by the call of her name. A forceful pound had burst through her skull after hitting her forehead on something equally as hard. Dawn rubbed her head in agony as bright colors rushed behind her eyelids.

"Idiot," a low voice sneered. Dawn blinked a couple times as she looked ahead of her. Paul sat right in front of her, rubbing his own head. He looked down at her with a cold stare. Dawn felt shameful seeing red covering the top corner of his forehead. She silently hoped it didn't turn into a big bruise later.

"I'm sorry," Dawn said in a panic. She scrambled onto her knees, reaching out to Paul. He hit her hand away before she could inspect his head. "Don't touch me!" Dawn glared as he matched her expression, making it seem more intense.

Dawn hmpfed while crossing her arms. "I was only trying to help," she muttered. Paul didn't bother making a comment about her doing the opposite. He stood up and looked around at their surroundings. Dawn glanced up and down the street. Everything seemed so casual in the everyday life styles. People walked past the two that stood in front of the Pokémon Center. Young trainers walked to restaurants for morning breakfast.

Dawn's mind flashed back to what hat happened earlier. "Paul," Dawn said slowly, catching his attention, "What was all of that?" His dark eyes looked from left to right as if he was searching for something. "Nothing good," was all he muttered.

Dawn wasn't sure how to comprehend what exactly happened. She was hoping it was all a hallucination, a cause from lack of sleep.

Dawn looked through the windows and into the Pokémon center. At the head of the desk was Nurse Joy with her pink hair that looped into two big pony tails at the bottom of her head with her hat on top and in the usual pink and white dress uniform. She looked oddly down at a boy. It was Brock. He rested on one knee with his tan hand stretched out towards her. Brock's spiky brown hair frizzed in chaos as he felt his back side stabbed. Croagunk slowly pulled the fainted breeder away from the bashful woman.

Ash laughed nervously, slightly embarrassed from the scene his friend caused. He scratched his wild, black mess of hair as his marked cheeks turned slightly red. He turned back to the nurse of the center and conversed with her. Dawn could only assume it was about his next gym battle. Ash was motivated for it as always.

"There they are!" Dawn announced, opening the front doors and stepping in. She was oblivious to Paul trying to stop her for a brief moment. The boy sighed in defeat, not wanting to bother much with her. Instead, he followed her at a much slower pace.

"Ash!" Dawn called out. Her friend didn't turn back to her. He still kept his conversation going while the nurse in pink handed him his Pokémon. "Ash?" Dawn questioned, confused, as she walked up next to him. Still, the boy seemed to pay no mind to her.

Dawn looked down at herself, noting how she was still in her pajamas with out any shoes on. "_Maybe he doesn't want to be seen with me like this around a professional._" Dawn blushed at her dress wear. So many people were around to see her in her night clothes during the day. "_Well this is awkward..._"

Dawn looked over to Brock, who had recovered quickly. "Good morning, Brock," Dawn cheerily said, hoping he would pay a mind to her. His squinty eyes didn't glance once in her direction. Dawn frowned at this, finding their behavior very strange.

Both boys left the pink counter and headed towards the waiting area, taking a seat on the soft couches. Dawn frowned at this. She looked to Paul, who leaned up against the wall next to the doors.

He seemed relaxed, for once, with his eyes closed and his hands stuffed into the pockets of his pajama bottoms. Paul didn't have a frown, although he wasn't smiling either. The glow of the sun seemed to rest only on him at the moment. It gave him a light aura compared to his usual dark demeanor.

This was the first time Dawn actually got to look at him, it was the first time she ever saw Paul in his pajamas. She wasn't surprised he stuck to dark colors with his black t-shirt and dark blue pajama pants with navy stripes.

Paul opened his eyes and looked back at her. He scowled. The peaceful look was gone and replaced by Paul. Dawn looked back to her friends and walked away from the counter, not minding much that Nurse Joy didn't greet her either.

"Hey Brock," Dawn stood behind the pink couch ," I left my key in our room, can I borrow yours?" No one answered her. Dawn felt annoyance of this. She was not one to be ignored. Dawn made a pout face and folded her arms over her chest.

Ash let out a long groan of annoyance. "What is taking her so long?"

"Who?" Dawn asked, not caught up in the conversation.

"I'm right here." Dawn's eyes widened. She knew that voice. It was _her_ voice. All three turned to the direction it came from, Dawn was more slowly at turning around. She was meant face to face with herself. Brock and Ash only saw the girl that held onto the Piplup.

"That's my Piplup!" Dawn called, looking at the distressed creature in the arms of the identity thief. Her copy grinned, being able to see Dawn as the two boys couldn't. She took joy from her victim's discomfort.

Piplup perked, hearing his real master's voice. Although both voices were the same, he knew something was off when he woke up to the fakeness of his owner. The penguin Pokémon squirmed out of the grasps of his capture and wobbled ahead to the real Dawn Berlitz with a soft cry of relief.

"Oh Piplup," Dawn's light voice exclaimed as she knelt to eye level of her companion. "At least you pay attention to me," she said with a smile of gratitude. The penguin curled into the nails of her cold fingers, wanting a good scratch on his neck. Dawn was nice enough to comply to his needs.

Ash and Brock looked at the scene. The cute, blue Pokémon resting his head on air was all they saw. His smile as if he was high on Cloud 9 confused both teenagers. "He has been acting weird all morning," the copy waved off their confused looks. "How about you guys go ahead to the gym and I'll meet you there in a little bit," she said with a clap of her hands.

Dawn glared up at the copy, she couldn't even act like herself. Dawn knew she would never miss Ash's gym battles. Both boys shared a quizzical glance between one another before nodding off. As soon as the two crossed past the Pokémon Center doors Paul stood up. He smoothly strode over next to Dawn, who protectively stood over _her _Piplup.

The copy gave an unnerving smirk at the boy, who just continued to stare with cold eyes. Paul wasn't one to show much of his discomfort, but it did throw him off when he saw another him walk up behind "Dawn". It was the two from last night. He knew it was. What no one else seem to know was the real Dawn and Paul weren't in their physical bodies, where everyone can see them.

"What do you want with us?" Dawn asked in fear of them. Piplup, down at her feet, just squeaked in confusion. The small Pokémon was oblivious to the problems at hand.

Paul placed a hand on her shoulder. This wasn't for comfort, at which Dawn hoped. Paul now found the time to tell her to "shut up" inappropriate, so this was his way of signaling for her to be quiet.

"Dawn," Paul sounded tired, "They wont answer you." Dawn didn't let her eyes leave the copy as she spoke to Paul, "But I've heard her talk just now." Dawn eyed the copy of herself. Now looking up close, the girl didn't have broken skin anymore, nor did she glow. "_This is all overwhelming,_" Dawn thought, needing to take a seat and think.

"These," Paul thought of a certain wording her could create for her to understand, "people will not answer any question you direct to them. You became their victim and now you are nothing to them. Think of it this way; if two bombs were placed with one near a rock and the other near a field of Pokémon and you can only deactivate one, which one would you deactivate? The one near the Pokémon obviously. To them you are the forgotten rock that will explode into a thousand pieces."

Dawn grimaced at Paul's explanation. It wasn't the kindest one and she did not appreciate the idea of exploding.

Dawn stared at her feet with her blue penguin behind them. It took her a moment to think of a question for Paul.

"How do you know all of this?"

Paul glanced between both of the Dawn's and his own copy. He glared the the thing before answering.

"I have a book about the history of Eterna City. In one section it mentioned the beliefs shared in this town, all claimed as a myth. These, I believe, are the configuration ghosts."

Paul gestured to the one that looked exactly like him. "But _he_ has it. He has all of my things." Dawn felt confused for a moment. She realized that her copy has just about all of her things. Her Pokemon, her clothes, her bag, everything. Dawn tried to pick up her Piplup, and hold it close for protection, but she saw the strangest thing happen. Dawn gasped as her hands slipped through the penguin's belly.

Paul hoisted her up by her elbow. Dawn shrugged him off out of frustration. "You can't support the weight of flesh," Paul lectured," you're too weak." Dawn turned around to Paul, balling up her fists. "I am **not **weak!" She argued back.

Paul didn't bother explaining what her meant. He thought someone of her intelligence wouldn't understand what he meant. "I don't get it," Dawn pondered aloud as she thought, "You can touch me, though." "I'm not flesh," Paul's words sent shivers down Dawn's spine, "and neither are you."

"Come on, Dawn," Paul stated as he came to the big glass doors. "I know a place where we can find a way for us to get our bodies back. And to get rid of them."

Dawn slowly followed him, constantly glancing back at the configuration ghosts. "Where's that?"

Paul cast a glance over his shoulder. "The library," he stated before opening the door, leaving Dawn to hold it open for herself and Piplup. Young trainers around looked confused as all they saw was the heavy door open on its own just for a small penguin to wobble through.

* * *

**So this chapter doesn't explain much, it mostly gives more questions in my opinion. Next chapter should be thought of as more of an answering chapter.**


	3. Searching in the Library

**UPLOAD! Here is the next chapter. Most people say something important up here but I have nothing to say soooooo...**

**DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to their owners.**

**I don't even know why I say that. It's obvious that this is a POKEMON story with POKEMON characters. I can't get sued for writing fanfiction on a fanfiction website.**

* * *

Paul pushed the heavy, wooden doors forward. He was happy to enter the library, hoping it would be quiet. Then he remembered Dawn was with him. Since no one but him and Piplup could hear her, he had a hunch the girl will be a blabber mouth.

"I still don't understand," Dawn said as she walked through the doorway behind him, "How can Piplup see me? Pikachu didn't pay much mind to me and he's a Pokémon as well."

Paul rubbed his temples as the walked towards the history isle of the library. The scent of books were comforting to him. Paul always enjoyed time in the library, even if he didn't visit often. Unlike Paul, Dawn didn't bother to enjoy the little things about the library that Paul noticed.

"Of course Pikachu wouldn't notice," Paul grunted, "If he were anything like his master then he wouldn't be very observant." Dawn puffed her cheeks out as she listened to another insult directed towards her friend. At least this time Paul didn't call Ash "idiot."

Paul suddenly walked down in between book shelves. Dawn decided to make herself more useful and head down the isle next to his. Piplup followed right behind her with his feet making a rubber-like sound.

Most of the books had a brown hard-cover. This gave them more ancient books. Others appeared as more text books a student would sign out for school.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Dawn called over the wall of books that separated the two. Paul thought back to the book he was reading earlier. This was the book that first informed him about the configuration ghosts. Paul cursed himself for not fully reading all the information. If he ever found the same book with the history of Eterna City, then he would be able to read how to undo the harm caused.

"A book," Paul said, as if Dawn was stupid. "No way," Dawn sarcastically stated as she read the front titles of books. Paul ignored her comment. "It's a small handheld book with a blue, soft cover and is titled 'History of Eterna City'." Paul paused for a moment. "Got it?" Dawn nodded even though Paul couldn't see her.

Both examined each text they saw in the areas labeled "History". Neither found the book Paul was talking about, but instead settled on other ones that may be found useful.

Piplup happily carried the found books to and from a table in the back of the library. Dawn felt bad for making her small Pokémon carry a stack that went beyond his head. But she did have to be careful. She was well aware that even though she couldn't touch living beings, she could still manipulate inanimate objects. The girl didn't want to scare anyone with floating books.

Paul didn't seem to mind as he approached the rectangular table with five books held in his arms. Citizens wanting peace backed far away from the table that had the alone Piplup and hovering books. Dawn glared at Paul as she noticed a small girl give an uneasy look in their direction before quickly walking out. Paul paid no mind as he opened up the book on the top.

While Dawn and Paul were trying to research, Piplup minded his own business and read short stories about heroic penguin-Pokémon. The young Pokémon still didn't understand that situation the two trainers were in. Dawn didn't fully understand what was going on either. And she knew Paul wasn't as much of a genius with this, whether or not he will admit it.

Some time, which had felt like forever to one bluenette, passed before Dawn let out a defeated groan. She let her head fall forward onto an opened book like dead weight. Her blue hair spread around her and across the table. Paul held a frown as he flicked a few blue strands off of the leaves of his book.

"You're whining will not help," he kept his voice leveled. Paul himself was irritated, but he would not show any sign of breaking. "Why not go and look for some more books?" He suggested to get at least three minutes of alone time.

Dawn gave another loud groan. She didn't want to move. "It's pointless," Dawn stated the obvious. She was tired of reading through nothing that would help the two. "Are you sure you know that these things are configuration ghosts?" Dawn asked skeptically.

Paul just glared at her as if Dawn insulted him. Of course they were. He was smart, he knew they were. Paul couldn't be wrong.

Dawn returned back a look, she tried to make her blue eyes look icy, but that wouldn't work. Dawn's aura was too bright. She could never be cruel.

The two had a stare down of glares, waiting for one to give in. Dawn gave a great huff as she stood up. Paul smirked as he saw that he had "won." The girl grumbled to herself as she walked down more isles and searched more books.

Dawn thought back to what Paul had told her. "_In one section it mentioned beliefs shared in this town, all claimed as myths. These, I believe, are the configuration ghosts._"

Dawn's eyes widened when a thought dawned on her. "I got it!" She shouted before running back to Paul. He looked irritated at her outburst. The trainer was hoping to get sometime to himself, but that wouldn't happen.

"Paul," Dawn called, as if she didn't already have his attention, "you messed up!" Paul raised an eyebrow at the girl, wanting her to explain. "We aren't supposed to look in the history section! Fiction! Fake! Not real!"

Paul set down the book he was holding. He closed it, not really finding it useful. "What do you mean?" He slowly asked.

"Well these people believe that they are _myths_! So wouldn't they categorize it in the fiction section?"

"Hm. I guess you aren't as stupid as I thought."

Dawn's face reddened out of anger. She balled up her fists down at her side. "I am not stupid!" She yelled.

Piplup sweatdropped as he witnessed the way Paul easily irked Dawn.

The purple hair boy ignored Dawn's defense. He found it a waste of time to argue with her. They were stuck in a situation he didn't fully understand. Paul wanted to get out and continue his journey away from Dawn as soon as possible. He worked better alone. That's how it had to be.

The boy paced up and down the fictional sections. He came across a set of books labeled near a "Mythical" area. Some seemed promising enough. Dawn did the same as him, having trust he knew what was going on. She will find out later that Paul was actually winging it.

"Let's try this again," he mumbled as he flipped open a book tilted "Curses: How to Know When it's You." Dawn did the same as she opened a book of her own. The girl didn't bother reading the cover. The picture of a cracked glass doll seemed close enough.

Moments of silence passed as both skimmed the pages. Dawn recited each individual word she read in her head at a much slower pace than Paul. She was sure that this wasn't the correct print for her when an old doll had came to life and began throwing small, fake clothes at a little girl. She moved on to the next book.

Paul was better at knowing to get the right information.

"_The curse of the configuration ghost. This is an unknown species to most. Only oriented in the Eterna City area, most people have forgotten about the story of them. Of course there is so much knowledge on these spirits, just like the gods and goddesses, they are not real but instead just beliefs."_

Paul skipped ahead a little bit, finding the intro long and unhelpful. His eyes scanned across the text and before he knew it, he was on another chapter, completely off topic from the configuration ghosts. With a grunt, he discarded the book aside and moved on to another one. Nothing was fully useful, but in the end, both had found enough of what hey needed.

"So first," Dawn reviewed as she set down the last book, "these aren't necessarily ghosts, but souls instead. They have no defiant shape so instead they take the appearance of their victim before attacking."

Paul nodded as he supplied his own information. "Their 'victim' being someone with a body they desire. Since they are just a soul, they can't necessarily touch another living thing. Organisms have their body like a shell to the soul, this shell repels other loose souls. We go right through the shell now that we are bodiless souls. But there is a way to get our own bodies back."

"You have a plan?" Dawn chipped with hope. Paul just shrugged in a response.

"We have to hurry with it. After being kicked out of our bodies and overtaken, we only have about 48 hours until we become brutal configuration ghosts ourselves. Now it's probably less than that though. We'll be desperate and ruin someone else's life."

Dawn gloomily looked down at the floor, she wanted to burst into tears. Paul wasn't well at sugar coating things and he wasn't going to start now.

The boy stood up from their table and began to walk to the exit of the place. Dawn quickly stood up with Piplup close behind. Paul could get used to being invisible. No one bothered him as he strode through. Only Dawn was his annoying downside. The girl may have proven herself useful once, but she still is and always will be a friend to the idiot, Ash.

"The special ability along with a soul is the control of air movement. That fog that held us captive, it was weapon used from them. If we practice, then maybe we can master this. We will hold them captive in it like they had done. This will weaken their cover and allow us to push them out and get back into our own bodies."

Dawn nodded her head, not sure what to say. Truthfully, she didn't have a clue what was happening.


End file.
